Visionen, oder SSJ Bardock
by Mr. Set
Summary: Son-Gokus Zukunft ist nicht sicher, ist es nie gewesen. Äändert sich nur ein Einziger Aspekt der Vergangenheit ändert sich auch die Zukunft! Und genau das muss um jeden Preis verhindert werden! [chapter 4 up]
1. Begegnung im Wald

_Okay, das ist dann also meine erste, hier veröffentlichte DBZ-FF._

_Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch, und ihr hinterlasst viele Reviews __J___

**_Disclaimer:_    _Sämtliche bekannten DBZ Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Alles Andere ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen!_**

Langsam stand er auf. Sein Körper schmerzte überall, aber dennoch fühlte er sich so unglaublich leicht. ‚Bin ich tot?' fragte er sich im Stillen, doch dann realisierte er, daß er in einem kleinen Wald stand. Fragend blickte er sich um, doch dann fiel sein Augenmerk auf seine Kleidung. Komisch, er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, seinen Kampfanzug ausgezogen zu haben, aber trotzdem war er jetzt in eine weite weiße Robe gehüllt, die auch seine Haarpracht versteckte. Auch sein muskulöser Körper war nicht zu erkennen, und unter der weiten Kapuze, die er jetzt, wie aus einem Reflex heraus aufsetzte, sah er aus, wie ein alter, verhüllter Mönch. Langsam ging er durch den Wald, scheinbar ziellos, doch mit seiner Gabe konnte man einfach nicht ziellos umherwandern, er wußte immer, wo der nächste Weg, oder die nächste Straße war. Nichts war ihm verborgen, solange es nicht länger, als ein paar Sekunden in der Zukunft passierte. Er wußte instinktiv, daß er alles, was danach liegen mochte, nur erfahren konnte, wenn er wieder eine Vision hatte, und die ließen sich nun einmal nicht einfach herbeirufen. Über sein neues Wissen grübelnd ging er weiter, bis er auf eine kleine Straßengablung traf. Leise setzte er sich auf eine kleine Bank, um weiter zu überlegen, doch dann hörte er Motorengeräusche, und einer inneren Eingabe folgend, zerstörte er den einzigen Wegweiser mit einem KI-Blast. Und schon kam ein Auto mit einem Mädchen die Straße entlang gerast. Das Mädchen hatte lilane, zu einem Zopf gebundene Haare und hielt ein seltsames Gerät in der Hand, das aussah, wie ein winziger Radar. Als er das Mädchen sah, durchfuhr es ihn wie einen Blitz. Er hatte wieder eine Vision. Er sah, wie das Mädchen die linke Straße entlang fuhr, und an einem Wald stehen blieb. Dann zuckte sie enttäuscht mit den Achseln, und fuhr wieder in die Stadt zurück. Doch dann, eine andere Version. Diesmal nahm sie die rechte Straße, und prompt hätte sie fast einen kleinen Jungen überfahren, der einen großen Fisch hinter sich her zog. Sie unterhielt sich mit dem Jungen, und der zeigte ihr sein Haus. Komisch, der Junge kam ihm sonderbar bekannt vor. Er erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Jetzt sah er, wie der Junge durch das Mädchen einen alten Mann kennen lernte, und sich bei ihm zum Kämpfer trainieren ließ. Da!!! Plötzlich wußte er, wer der Junge war! Es war Kakarott! Kakarott! Er mußte das Mädchen dazu bringen, die rechte Straße zu nehmen. Kakarott würde sonst niemals die Gelegenheit erhalten, ihn und alle anderen Saiyajins zu rächen.   
Das Mädchen hatte an der Gabelung angehalten, und überlegte, wo sie hinfahren sollte. Langsam und leise stand er auf, und ging zu dem Mädchen. „Komisch, hier müßte doch eigentlich ein Wegweiser sein. Wo kann der nur sein? Und der Radar zeigt auch nicht an, welche Straße schneller ist!" murmelte sie gerade, als der Mann mit der weißen Kutte von hinten an sie heran trat. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er in seinem freundlichsten Ton. „AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Das Mädchen schrie und sprang zwei Meter von ihm weg, wo sie dann das Gleichgewicht verlor, und hin fiel. Unter seiner Kutte etwas verwirrt blickend half der Mann dem Mädchen wieder auf die Beine. „Wie kommen sie dazu, mich so zu erschrecken!!!" das Mädchen stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob sie meine Hilfe benötigen, sie sahen aus, als wüßten sie nicht, wo lang." Das Mädchen stutzte. „Äh ja, können sie mir sagen, was der schnellste Weg in den Wald hinein ist?" „Ja, da müssen sie die rechte Straße nehmen, die andere führt aus dem Wald." „Danke!" sagte sie noch schnell, und raste dann wieder mit ihrem Auto weiter. Nur kurze Zeit später überfuhr sie fast einen kleinen Jungen mit einem Affenschwanz, und freundete sich mit ihm an. Sie erzählte ihm, daß sie auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs sei, und bot ihm an, mitzukommen. Der Junge willigte ein, und sie gingen zusammen los. Während all dessen stand der Mann mit der weißen Kutte, unsichtbar für menschliche und saiyajinsche Augen, hinter ihnen und lächelte. Dann hob er den Kopf, als würde er auf etwas lauschen, dann lächelte er wieder und verschwand.


	2. Die Teilung des Namekianers

_Anmerkung: Ok, dann also Teil 2! Auch für diesen Teil gilt der Disclaimer vor dem Ersten :D_

Ein paar Hundert Jahre vor den Ereignissen um Freezer und die Saiyajins schwebte ein gewaltiger Palast über den Wolken des kleinen Planeten Erde. Auf der großen Plattform, die diesen Palast umgab stand eine große, völlig in schwarz gehüllte Person. Eine etwas kleinere Person mit grüner Haut, spitzen Ohren und zwei Fühlern auf dem Haarlosen Kopf, kniete vor der großen Gestalt. Gerade sprach die Gestalt mit einer sehr tiefen Stimme: „Es tut mir leid, es geht nicht. Du kannst nicht Gott werden. Deine Seele ist nicht vollkommen rein, es gibt einen bösen Teil in dir." „Aber…" die Stimme des grünen Wesens klang sehr geschockt und überrascht. „Kein Aber, du kannst nicht Gott werden, jetzt GEH!!!!!" die letzten Worte brüllte das Wesen so laut, daß der Grüne von der Plattform flog. Immer schneller flog er den langen Weg nach Unten, wenn er nicht Gott werden konnte, dann wollte er nicht mehr leben. Doch ein kleines Stück über der Erde erschien plötzlich ein seltsamer Mann. Er trug eine weiße Kutte und hatte die Kapuze weit in Gesicht gezogen. Er strahlte eine große Energie aus, und unter der Kapuze schien es weiß bläulich zu leuchten. Der Mann bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, nicht einmal seine Kutte bewegte sich im Wind. Dann verblaßte das Keuchten, und die Kutte begann im Wind zu flattern. Dann streckte er die Hand zu dem Fallenden aus, und der blieb, wie durch Zauberhand in der Luft stehen. Das grüne Wesen bekam große Augen. ‚Wer oder was ist das?' dachte es und versuchte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes zu erhaschen. Da begann der Mann zu sprechen. „Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu töten, wenn man etwas nicht erreicht. Du mußt einen anderen Weg suchen, Gott zu werden, und glaube mir, du wirst ihn finden." „A…Aber, wie soll ich Gott werden, ich habe einen bösen Teil in mir!" Der grüne Mann war verzweifelt. „Du mußt dich von deinem bösen Teil trennen, erst mental, dann körperlich." „Aber wie soll ich das denn schaffen!?!" „Ich werde dir helfen, aber erst mußt du mir etwas versprechen." „Was?" „Wenn du Gott wirst, und ein Junge mit einem Affenschwanz zu dir kommt, dann mußt du ihn trainieren. Aber sag ihm nie, daß ich dir das aufgetragen habe." Der Grüne nickte heftig. „Ja, das will ich machen." „Gut, dann setz dich hier auf diesen Stein und konzentriere dich. Kehre in dein Inneres ein und versuche den Bösen Teil zu finden." „Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir!" „Ich werde tun, was ich kann." „OK" Langsam versank das grüne Wesen in seiner Meditation. Langsam drehte sich der Mann in der weißen Kutte um. ‚Wieso bin ich derjenige, der sich um diese Dinge kümmern muß? Was ist schief gelaufen? Normalerweise müßte das doch auch von alleine klappen! Wieso werde ich, ein Unterklassekrieger, dazu auserkoren, das Schicksal des mächtigsten Kämpfers des Universums zu lenken? Auch wenn er mein Sohn ist, bin ich dazu nicht würdig!' Er wurde in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, als der Namekianer, er wußte ja, was für ein Wesen es war, aufstöhnte. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Mann in der Kutte den werdenden Gott. „Hmm, es geht los." Um den Namekianer begann sich eine flammende weiße Aura aufzubauen, die immer stärker zu strahlen begann. Langsam begann sich der Mann mit der Kapuze zu konzentrieren. Um ihn herum erschien ebenfalls eine Aura, doch war sie einer ganz anderen Art. Seine Aura war die eines Kämpfers, und sie wies die gleiche weiß bläuliche Färbung auf, wie vorhin das Leuchten unter seiner Kapuze. Er schrie kurz auf, und seine Aura dehnte sich über den Namekianer hinweg aus, dann verschwand er. Nur noch die Aura, die nichts hinein, und nichts heraus lies, zeugte von seiner Anwesenheit.   
Langsam schwebte er durch das dämmrige Licht in der Seele des Namekianers. Der amtierende Gott hatte Recht, es existierte ein böser Teil dieses Wesens. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er Kampfgeräusche, und flog sofort darauf zu. Schon aus der Entfernung sah er die Kontrahenten. Der eine war in Kämpferkleidung gehüllt, der andere trug die Kleidung, die auch der „echte" Namekianer trug. Sie waren beide genau gleich stark. Der Mann mit der Kutte grinste. Zusammen waren die Beiden zwar schon schwächer als er, aber getrennt… Doch er wußte ja, das würde sich ändern. ‚Nur noch ein paar Hundert Jahre für Beide, und sie sind wieder eins. Und sie werden stärker sein als jetzt!' Dann schwebte er neben dem Teil-Namekianer, der die gute Seite Verkörperte, und hob eine Hand. Langsam rutschte der Ärmel der Robe zurück, und enthüllte einen stark muskulösen Arm. Langsam hob er den Arm über den Kopf. Die beiden Teil-Namekianer waren immer noch am kämpfen, als sich über der Hand des Mannes eine kleine weiße Energiekugel bildete. Langsam wuchs die Kugel, und mehrere, sich in verschiedene Richtungen drehende, rote Ringe entstanden um die Kugel herum. Als sich auch der Kern der Kugel rot gefärbt hatte, grinste der Mann überlegen und rief dem guten Namekianer zu: „AUS DEM WEG!!!!!" Dann schleuderte er die Kugel auf den Bösen. Dieser hatte ihn jetzt erst bemerkt und guckte dementsprechend verwirrt, aber auch wütend. „Das ist unfair!! Ich habe mir auch keine Verstärkung geholt!!!" war das letzte, was man von ihm hörte. Dann erstrahlte die Seele des Namekianers plötzlich in reinstem Weiß. Nur noch an einer Stelle war ein schwarzer Fleck. Der böse Teil, der jetzt separat von dieser Seele existierte. Langsam schwebte der gute Namekianer zu dem Mann. „Wer bist du?" fragte er ihn, er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben eine so starke Energie gespürt. Doch der Mann sah ihn nur aus seiner Kapuze heraus an. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.   
Neben dem Quittenturm erwachte ein grüner Mann wieder aus der Meditation, in der er sich befunden hatte, und blickte sich um. Er sah nicht den Mann in der weißen Kutte, der keine 2m von ihm entfernt stand, und in sein Innerstes lauschte. Er spürte nur den Druckausgleich, als der Mann sich plötzlich auflöste.


	3. König Vegeta

So, ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich die Geschichte hier ja auch veröffentlich :D

Ich hoffe, der Teil gefällt euch!

Und wie immer: Reviews!! 

Auf einem Großen roten Planeten, viele Jahre nachdem der Mann auf der Erde dafür gesorgt hatte, daß ein Namekianer Gott werden konnte. Ein ziemlich kleiner, junger Mann stand an einer Klippe und betrachtete die unten liegende Stadt. OH, wie sehr er doch diese Tsufurujins haßte! Der Mann war in Felle gekleidet, und seine Haare standen steil in die Luft, als habe er gerade in eine Steckdose gefaßt. Sie waren schwarz mit einem leichten Blau Ton, was ihn von seinen Artgenossen unterschied. Saiyajins hatten keine bläulichen Haare, sie hatten immer schwarze. Er war schon von vielen Saiyajins ausgelacht worden. „Wie kann ich ihnen beweisen, daß ich ein echter Saiyajin bin?" fragte er sich leise und sein Affenschwanz schlug nervös hin und her. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. „Ich kann dir sagen, wie du dir bei den anderen Saiyajins Achtung verschaffen kannst, Vegeta" Erschrocken drehte sich Der Angesprochene um. Hinter ihm stand ein mittelgroßer Mann. Der Mann war in eine weite, weiße Kutte gehüllt, und kam konnte durch die weite Kapuze nicht erkennen, wer er war. „Wer bist du? Und woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Vegeta hatte sich schnell wieder gefaßt. „Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache Vegeta, und ich kenne dich schon lange. Wie gesagt, ich weiß, wie du dir Achtung und Ehre bei den anderen Saiyajins verschaffen kannst." Vegeta blieb argwöhnisch. „Wie willst du mir helfen, du, der du noch nicht einmal deinen Namen nennst?" ‚Ich kann doch nicht mit so einem reden!' dachte er, und drehte sich wieder um, um die Stadt zu betrachten. Doch plötzlich fühlte er sich herumgewirbelt, und im nächsten Augenblick raste er auch schon auf eine Felswand zu, die er sofort durchschlug. Ein paar Hundert Meter weiter blieb er liegen. Ächzend hob er seinen Kopf. Der Mann in der Kapuze schwebte ein paar Meter vor ihm, die Kutte wurde von einem Wind, der aus dem Körper des Mannes selbst zu kommen schien, hin und her bewegt, und enthüllte einen Durchtrainierten Körper in weißer Kampfkleidung, um dessen Hüften ein Saiyajinschwanz gelegt war, eine hellblaue Aura hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Die Kapuze war das einzige Stück der Kutte, das sich trotz des Windes nicht vom Fleck bewegen wollte. Lediglich die Ränder der Öffnung bewegten sich flatternd hin und her. Und aus der Kapuze erstrahlte ein seltsames, wie die Aura hellblaues, Licht. Dann erschallte ein wütende Stimme: „Du Narr! Du hast keinen Grund Stolz zu sein! Du bist nicht besonders stark, aber mit dem nötigen Training könntest du es schaffen, die Saiyajins anzuführen! Du könntest an ihrer Spitze stehen, wenn ihr die Tsufurujins vernichtet! Du könntest ihr König sein!!" Vegeta blickte gebannt auf die Gestalt über ihm. Was hatte der gerade gesagt? ER KÖNIG??? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein! Langsam richtete er sich auf. „Wie soll ich so stark werden?" fragte er dann leise, und der Mann in der Kutte landete, ohne einen Ton zu machen, vor ihm. „Ich werde dich trainieren." Stellte er fest. „Ich werde dich in den Bergen trainieren. Die nächsten drei Jahre wirst du die Berge nicht verlassen, und dort mit mir trainieren!" Der Mann sagte das so fest, daß Vegeta ihm nicht widersprechen konnte. Also ging er mit ihm in die Berge. In den darauf folgenden drei Jahren lernte Vegeta viel. Langsam entwickelte er die Kraft und das Selbstbewußtsein, das er benötigte, um König zu werden. Während all dieser Zeit zeigte der Mann in der Kutte nie sein Gesicht. Er wollte nicht erkannt werden. Erst wenn sich die Nebel in der Zukunft gelichtet haben würden, würde wer sich seinem Sohn offenbaren. An einem wolkenlosen Tag unterbrach der Mann mit der Kapuze seinen Schüler mit einer Handbewegung. „Vegeta, die Zeit ist gekommen. Gehe wieder in die Ebenen zu den anderen Saiyajins und werde ihr Anführer. Ich 5 Tagen wird Vollmond sein. Dann kannst du die Tsufurujins angreifen!" „Ja, Meister. Ich werde der König der Saiyajins werden!" sagte Vegeta bestimmt und beobachtete, wie der Mann sich vor ihm in Luft auflöste. Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu seinen Artgenossen. Obwohl ihn viele fragten, wieso er plötzlich so stark sei, erzählte er nie etwas von seinem Training in den Bergen. 5 Tage später begann der gewaltige Angriff auf die Tsufurujins. Ihre Städte wurden innerhalb einer Nach von mehreren tausend Oozarus vernichtet, die wenigen Überlebenden innerhalb der folgenden Tage. Vegeta, jetzt der stärkste der Saiyajins wurde zum König auserkoren. Die Saiyajins übernahmen die überragende Technik der Tsufurujins und machten sich daran, den Weltraum zu erobern. So nahm das Geschehen seinen Lauf, das letztendlich dazu führte, daß Son-Goku zum SSJ werden konnte. Der Mann mit der Kutte schwebte, von einem Energieschirm geschützt, im Weltraum über dem Planeten, der jetzt Vegeta hieß. Traurig sah er sich seinen Heimatplaneten an, und verschwand dann wieder in der Zeit.


	4. Lebensrettungen

Es tut mir Furchtbar leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte lange kein Internet mehr...

Ich hoffe sehr, dass wieder Leute hier lesen und reviewen, auch wenn es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich was neues poste...

Also, dann viel Spaß beim lesen und ich verspreche, wieder regelmäßiger zu posten

Der Mann schwebte durch das absolute Nichts zwischen den Zeiten. Er hatte wieder eine Vision. Jetzt blickte er auf und war auch sofort wieder verschwunden. Auf der Erde, 9 Jahre, bevor Boo besiegt wurde, erschien er lautlos neben einem Bett, in dem ein Mann lag. Er hatte schwarze steil in die Luft stehende Haare, und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von unsäglichen Schmerzen. Der Mann schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, das Laken war Blutgetränkt und am Rand tropfte es auf den Boden. „Mein Prinz…" murmelte die Gestalt in der Kutte, und hob eine Hand über Vegeta. Ein helles Licht erstrahlte, und Vegetas Gesicht entspannte sich. Doch die Wunde war noch nicht geschlossen. Langsam drehte sich der Mann in der Kutte um, und verschwand. Viele Kilometer entfernt, im Quittenturm, erschien er wieder. „W…we…wer oder was bist du?" Vor ihm stand ein Kater mit einem Holzstock. „Das ist nicht wichtig, gib mir eine magische Bohne." Sagte der Mann und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich kann dir keine Bohne geben, du bist nicht den Turm hinauf geklettert." Meister Quitte wirkte sehr empört, doch das war nichts gegen die Reaktion des Mannes. Blitzschnell griff er nach dem Hals des Katers und hob ihn daran hoch. „Du wirst mir jetzt eine magische Bohne geben!" in seiner Stimme lag etwas Bestimmtes. Gerade als Meister Quitte zusagen wollte, landete eine etwa 2m große, grüne Gestalt, die einen weiten weißen Mantel trug, auf der Turmspitze. Piccolo. Verwirt betrachtete er kurz die Szene. „DU??" rief er überrascht aus, als er den Mann in der Kutte erkannte. Dieser lies den Kater los, und drehte sich zu Piccolo um. „Ja, ich." War das einzige, was er sagte, bevor er sich kurzerhand einen, schon für Son-Goku vorbereiteten, Beutel nahm, und wieder verschwand. Meister Quitte blickte Piccolo verwirrt an. „Du kennst den?" „Ja, ich habe ihn vor ein paar hundert Jahren einmal kennen gelernt." Aus seiner Stimme war die Wut, die er diesem Mann entgegen brachte nicht zu überhören.   
Zur selben Zeit veranlaßte der Mann, Vegeta dazu, eine Bohne zu essen, und verschwand dann wieder. Als Vegeta am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wunderte er sich, wieso sein Bett blutgetränkt war, aber es störte ihn nicht lange, denn an diesem Tag schaffte er es endlich, ein SSJ zu werden.   
  
Während der Mann in der Kutte Vegeta heilte, entstand ein seltsames Wesen im Zimmer von Son-Goku. Es sah aus wie ein Saiyajin, nur daß alles, was bei einem Saiyajin schwarz war, also der Schwanz, die Haare, die Pupillen, weiß war. Das weiße In den Augen war bei diesem Wesen rot, und die Haut war hellblau. Das Wesen trug eine weite schwarze Kutte ohne Kapuze. Die Haare standen in genau gleichen, Fächerförmigen ‚Zöpfen' nach rechts und nach links ab. Genau oben am Kopf stand eine schwarze Strähne von den sonst weißen Haaren ab. Langsam hob das Wesen eine Hand und richtete sie auf Son-Goku. Eine Energienadel stach aus ihr hervor und durchbohrte Son-Gokus Bauch. Als Son-Goku dann von innen heraus zu leuchten schien, und vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, lächelte das Wesen, und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen spitzer Reißzähne. Langsam drehte es sich um, und schritt durch die Hauswand in den Wald.   
Nur kurze Zeit später erschien der Mann mit der weißen Kutte und gab auch Son-Goku eine magische Bohne. Noch ein paar Minuten betrachtete er seinen Sohn, dann zuckte er zusammen. Er spürte eine starke Person im Wald in der Nähe. Schnell drehte er sich um, und war sofort verschwunden. Im selben Augenblick stand er im Wald, doch die seltsame Aura war verschwunden. „Mist!" Der Mann drehte sich noch einmal um, und verschwand dann wieder in der Zeit.   
Langsam schwebte er durch den Zeitlosen Raum, das Leben seines Sohnes überwachend. DA! Da war es, ein seltsames, nicht in diese Zeig gehörendes Wesen! Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand der Mann auch schon auf der Erde, in der Zeit, in der er das Wesen gesehen hatte. Er stand wieder in dem Wald, in dem er sich zuerst wieder gefunden hatte. Nur die Zeit war eine andere, er war etwas weniger als 12 Jahre vor dem letzten Mal. Kakarott war gerade erst angekommen. Wahrscheinlich war er noch nicht einmal von diesem komischen alten Opa gefunden worden, aber was soll's. Langsam ging der Mann durch den Wald. Scheinbar ziellos, aber doch mit dem Ziel, das Schicksal seines Sohnes zu erhalten. Nur kurze Zeit später kam er an einem kleinen Haus am Waldrand an. ‚Hier wird er die ersten Jahre seines Lebens verbringen.' Langsam ging er auf die Haustür zu. Sie war offen. Im kleinen Haus war es still, also schloß er die Tür wieder, und setzte sich vor der Tür auf einen großen Stein. Nur kurze Zeit später hörte er die Stimme eines alten Mannes. „Ja, ja, du bist schon ein süßer kleiner Fratz, Son-Goku." Dann erschallte plötzlich das Geräusch, als würde etwa Schweres umfallen, ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von dem alten Mann. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später schoß ein, vielleicht ein paar Tage altes Saiyajin Baby lachend aus dem Wald, direkt auf das Haus zu. Schnell stand der Wartende auf, und griff sich das Kind. Dieses war sofort still und blickte den Mann an. ‚Mein Sohn, werde ein großer Kämpfer, ich werde auf dich acht geben.' Dachte der Mann, und drückte den Jungen an sich. Dann drehte er sich um, setzte den Jungen wieder auf den Boden, und verschwand. Nur kurze Zeit später kam der alte Mann, der das Baby gefunden hatte aus dem Wald. „Na, Son-Goku, wir sind aber schon ganz schön stark, ich glaube, ich werde dich trainieren. Wie als hätte der Junge das Gehört, fing er auch sofort an zu lachen.


End file.
